


Hannibal’s Birthday

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Will Graham, Child Hannibal Lecter, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Underage Drinking, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: It’s Hannibal’s birthday and of course it involves a murder.-Will had been particularly moody tonight. Right now though he was resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulders. Playing with the hand that was not holding Will.-Hannibal is 13 and Will is 1
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	Hannibal’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language so there are going to be mistakes.

Hannibal’s father had become rather aggressive towards Will the last few weeks. Yelling at him because his toys were laying here and there or yelling at him because he was to loud and so on.

Hannibal of course couldn’t let that go on.

He had made arrangements for him be declared an emancipated minor, which had come through earlier this week. Money had helped smoothed the process.

Now it was the night of his birthday and he had invited some people from the high end of society for a dinner party.

Right now Hannibal were standing with his Mažasis in his arms, while he was talking to Dr. Michelle Richards who lead the private hospital in town.

Will had been particularly moody tonight. Right now though he was resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulders. Playing with the hand that was not holding Will.

Hannibal and Dr. Richards had talked for about twenty minutes when Will suddenly grabbed Hannibal’s tie and pulled. “Mine! Go ‘way!” Will said very firmly, leaving no doubt that he was rather annoyed with the doctor. Dr. Richards who in return looked shocked at Will before shifting her glance to Hannibal, obviously looking for an explanation and most likely an apology too.

She wouldn’t get either of that from Hannibal, who was looking down at his Will with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

“Right then, I-I’ll just, excuse me.” Dr. Richards said and turned to leave.

Will then relaxed again and placed his head back on Hannibal’s shoulder.

* * *

At the end of the night, after all of the guests had left and after Hannibal had tucked Will in, (Hannibal had read an extra story for Will tonight to show how much he had enjoyed Will show of possessiveness earlier,) Hannibal went looking for his father.

Hannibal found him in the library, looking in to the fire without really seeing anything. Hannibal didn’t say anything, he just went straight to the table with alcohol in the corner and poured his father a drink.

Hannibal placed himself so if his father should be looking he wouldn’t be able to see the glass or Hannibal’s hands, he then took out the crushed pills he had acquired the day before and poured them into the drink before turning around and walked back to his father.

“Here you go, father.” Hannibal said and handed him the drink. His father took it without saying anything. He didn’t look at either Hannibal or the drink as he lifted the glass and drained the drink in one go.

Hannibal walked over to the table again, this time getting himself a drink before he chose a chair and sat down. Peacefully he leaned back and placed one leg over the other before he took a sip of his own drink, as he watched his father die with a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
